The Dragon Talk Show
by THExDRA9ONxINxR3D
Summary: Hello. I'm THExDRA9ONxINxR3D. You can call me RED or DRAGON. So I'm doing a talk show type thing because I can. I will be joined by my Dragonite, Dragoon, and my Charizard, Cody. You can ask us questions and give us DAREZ! And yes, they can be any sorta dare. A dirty dare, a grose dare, any dare you can think of and they will do it. Remember to fave and follow. Please PM me DAREZ!
1. Character Bios

So these are the Character Bios for the hosts of the show.

**Dragoon**

Dragoon is a female Dragonite. She likes to have fun, listen to various electronic music, and be a tom boy.

Dragoon will take any thing insulting and turn it into a compliment. She is vary hard to mess with.

* * *

**Cody**

Cody is a male Charizard. He likes to heve fun, listen to various different types of music, and fly about.

Cody is calm and collective but is fun and easy to mess with

* * *

**THExDRA9ONxINxR3D**

I will not give much info on me :)


	2. Episode 1: Pilot

Me: Hello and welcome to The Dragon Talk Show. I am THExDRA9ONxINxR3D. You can call me RED or DRAGON. I am joined by my Dragonite, Dragoon, and my Charizard, Cody, Say hello guys.

Dragoon: Hello.

Cody: Hi.

Me: Let me stress the fact that we take any dare.

Dragoon: Yep. Any dare.

Cody: What if they're dirty dares?

Me: We still take them.

Cody: Why?!

Me: Because you two are doing the dares.

Dragoon: You said you would be doing them too.

Me: I lied *Epic Win Face*

Dragoon/Cody: D:

Me: Now lets get that Skrillex pumpin!

*Skrillex gets pumpin*

Me: *Dancing like a boss*

Dragoon: Should we join him?

Cody: Why not.

Everyone: *Dancing like bosses*

**This has been The Dragoon Talk Show. Please feel free to ask questions and submit DAREZ! Bye. :)**


	3. Episode 2: First Question

Me: Hello and welcome to The Dragon Talk Show. I am THExDRA9ONxINxR3D and today we have a question. This is form **GMW**

**GMW: Hi! I'm a Gardevoir fan. Question: Do you think Gardevoir is a hot babe? Do you want to kiss her?**

Cody: O_o

Me: Ha. Ok I assume this question is directed toward me, but you're going to answer this two Cody.

Cody: Why?

Me: Because. So, I do think Gardevoir is pretty but I would not want to kiss her. Besides, It might me a guy. Ok. Its your turn Cody.

Cody: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Dragoon: You would, wouldn't you?

Cody: Shut up!

Dragoon: You so would!

Cody: Be quiet!

Me: Ok. Sadly that is the only question we have for today. I've been THExDRA9ONxINxR3D. Good night, good morning, good afternoon, and have a good time.

**This has been The Dragon Talk Show. Please send feel free to ask us questions. Remember, PM me DAREZ.**


	4. Episode 3: Human For A Week

Me: And we're back. So we have another *Phone rings* What the. C V S. Ok. We have another question from **GMW**

**GMW: Me again! Question: If you were human for a week, what would you do?**

Cody: That's a tough one.

Dragoon: I bet you would kiss a Gardevoir.

Cody: SHUT UP!

Dragoon: How many fantasies do you have?

Cody: NONE!

Me: He has 5

Cody: SHUT UP!.

Dragoon: Are they pervy?

Me: One of them.

Cody: THAT'S IT! *Starts chasing me around the room using flame thrower.*

Me: Ahhh! Stop! This is my favorite shirt!

Cody: Then stop telling people about my fantasies!

Me: NEVER!

Dragoon: Ok, enough you two *Grabs me and Cody by the scruff.*

Me/Cody: Ow! Stop! We're too old to have scruffs on our necks!

Dragoon: Sit down *Throws me and Cody into our chairs.* Now, Cody what would you do if you were human for a week?

Cody: I don't know. I guess I would drive a car?

Dragoon: That sounds like fun.

Me: It is.

Dragoon: How would you know?

Me: I drove one once.

Cody: Liar.

Dragoon: Hey, that was my line.

Me: I did drive one once. My mom wanted to see how good I was at driving. So I drove the car around with her inside. I did pretty well.

Dragoon: Was she scared?

Me: Terrified. She was screaming the whole time.

Cody: Ha.

Me; Ya, it was funny. So, Cody, what else would you do if you were human for a week?

Cody: I would try to figure out how to go without 3 fingers.

Dragoon: That would be complicated.

Me: So, Dragoon, how would you spend a week as a human?

Dragoon: I would learn to ride a bike, bake a cake, have a Nightcore party, Learn to shoot a gun, and fly a plane.

Me: You've thought this out.

Dragoon: I have a lot of spare time.

Me: That's it for now. Please remember to PM me DAREZ. Good night, good morning, good afternoon, and have a good time.

**This has been The Dragon Talk Show. Please feel free to ask questions and PM me DAREZ!**


	5. Episode 4: Feelings for Cody?

Me: Hello and welcome back to The Dragon Talk Show. Today we. *Phone Rings* Again? Damn it CVS. Ok. Today we have various questions from two people.** The Creature Of Night **and another** GMW **which I think means guest. Also, I would like to give you a description of where we are just so you have a frame of reference. We are in a white room. Dragoon and Cody are sitting at a long, rectangular, wood desk and its like one of those desks with some sorta cover on the front and sides. I'm sitting in a chair a few feet away from the desk.

The Creature Of Night: **I have a question! I would like if Dragoon answers this. So Dragoon, do you have feelings for Cody? Like, more than a friend? I also have a dare! If she likes him more than a friend, They should kiss! If elseway, she should slap him!**

Dragoon/Cody: *Blush* O_O

Me: Ha! Thank you Creature for this question. I'm glad I reviewed his story. So, Dragoon, do you have feeling for Cody?

Dragoon: *Blush* W-what? No! I-I mean as a friend.

Me: Your stutter indicates something else.

Dragoon: *Blush* SHUT UP!

Me: You DO!

Cody: *Blush* O_O

Dragoon: *Blush* SHUT UP!

Me: You two are as red as Tamato Berries! OH MY GOD! I'm loving this! I wonder if the baby would be a charmander or a Dratini.

Dragoon/Cody: *Blush* SHUT UP!

Me: NEVER!

**There is a bump at the table.**

Me: What was that?

Cody: Nothing!

Me: Wait. Do you-

Cody: NO! SHUT UP!

**Cody rushes off to the bathroom covering his crotch.**

Dragoon: Wait. Did he-

Me: *Laughing* Yes.

Dragoon: You mean he had a-

Me: *Laughing* Yes.

Dragoon: *Blush* OH MY GOD!

Me: *Laughing* I can't stop laughing! I think I'm going to throw up! *Grabs trash can* *Throw up noise* Lapras. Lapras. (She's one of my Pokémon from X) Go find Morgan Freeman and get him to narrate that.

Lapras: I don't think I can do that.

Me: *Stops laughing* Ok then. I'ma go check on Cody

**I go to check on Cody. Dragoon is still blushing and in shock.**

Me: *Knocks on door* Hey Cody. You ok?

Cody: No!

Me: You know its natural right?

Cody: Yes! I know its natural! I don't know what to do.

Me: Wait a few minutes.

Cody: Not about that! About Dragoon.

Me: You have a crush on her?

Cody: Yes! Now that this happened. I don't know how to ask her if she'll be my girlfriend.

Me: Just restart. Go up to her and ask her. You know she has a crush on you?

Cody: She does?

Me: She pretty much admitted it.

Cody: Ok, I'll ask her.

Me: Ok you ready to come out?

Cody: No. I need a min for this to go away.

Me: Ok. I'll go check on Dragoon.

**I walk back to the set to see Lapras comforting Dragoon.**

Me: You ok Dragoon?

Dragoon: I think I'm better now. Where's Cody?

Me: He's taking a min for his problem to go away. But he has something to ask you when he comes back.

**Cody comes back a minute later. He is taping his fingers.**

Cody: Um... Dragoon?

Dragoon: Yes.

Cody: First off, I would like to apologize for what happened.

Dragoon: Apologue accepted.

Cody: *Blushing* And I was wondering if...

Dragoon: If what?

Cody: If...

Me: Come on Cody. You can do it.

Cody: *Blushing* If you would... *Closes eyes and says quickly* Would like to be my girlfriend!

**Dragoon is in shock.**

Dragoon: Yes! Of coarse! Yes! *Jumps over table, grabs Cody, and kisses him.*

Lapras: That's sweet.

Me: Yes it is. We still have one more question. So if you would please sit.

**Dragoon and Cody sit down holding hands.**

**How come there's not much people reviewing this story? Guess I have to do this because I'm starting to like this. Alright, I have Luna, my OC, who would like to ask some questions (note that she's a Gardevoir, who can turn human, which I won't describe until next time).**  
***Luna's POV**  
**Hello. My name is Luna and I have two questions. (1) Do you like Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games? and (2) Do you like Team Charm (from PMD: Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky; different games if you're wondering about the Team Charm question)? Goodbye. (disappears)**  
***Back to me**  
**You heard her. Good luck. Hope this helps you. :)**

Me: I do like the PMD series, but I've only played the 3DS version. If your asking if Team Charm is a good name then yes. If you were asking something different, then I can't help you there. This has been The Dragon Talk Show. Good night, good morning, good afternoon, and have a good time.

**PLZ send more DAREZ!**


	6. Episode 5: Where Did It Start?

Me: Welcome back to The Dragon Talk Show. First, I would like to apologize for not posting another episode. School problems. Any way we *Phone Rings* FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUU! *Throws phone at wall* We have some questions from Creature and Sage A. Willow (Nair).

**The Creature Of Night: I can't believe I made that happen! Though they are a cute couple :D Also, new question! when did the "lovers" get their crush on eachother? I am really getting into this thing. Good work as always :) Keep it up bro :D**

Me: So *Phone Rings* HOW!? *Grabs Blaze thrower* BURN! *Burns Phone* Lapras, if you would please.

Lapras: Shure *Water Gun*

Cody: Where did you get a Blaze thrower?

Me: Found it *Epic win face*

Cody/Dragoon/Lapras: -_-

Me: *Phone rings* WHY!? Where's my End Portal? Blaze! Where's my End Portal? (Blaze is my Typhlosion from Heart Gold)

Blaze: I think you left it at home.

Me: DAMNIT! Ok, I'll be back in a min. Blaze, Lapras. You two are in charge.

Blaze/Lapras: Yay!

**Blaze sits in my chair and Lapras sits next to him.**

Blaze: So, when did you two get a crush on each other?

Cody: Well, It was before Red caught us.

Blaze: Red?

Dragoon: That's what he wants us to call him. He doesn't want other people to know his name.

Blaze: It's not because Red is the guy in Red Version?

Dragoon: He didn't even know that was his name until he was 13.

Lapras: Fail

Cody: I know right, so any way after Red caught us we started to get to know each other better. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. I loved everything about her. That's where my crush started.

Blaze: So that's where Cody's crush started, where did yours start Dragoon?

Dragoon: It was when I first saw Cody. I thought that Charmander was always cute and after I got to know him I was shure he was ment for me.

Lapras: That's sweet. Lets get to the next question.

**Sage A. Willow: Dragoon-**

**Are you concerned about the new Fairy-type that's been recently discovered? How do you plan on dealing with them if they end up becoming aggressive toward dragons?**

**Please reply,**  
**Nair**

**PS. I ask because me and my friends plan on going to Kalos soon and are unsure about them.**

**PPS. My friend Lia wants Dragoon and Cody to pretend to act like each other the whole episode. She finds the ability Trace and moves like Mimic, Copycat, and Roleplay quite amusing.**

Blaze: Oops. Gusse we cant do the PPS. Maybe next time.

Cody: Yeah. I don't have the ability Trance or know any of those moves.

Dragoon: I don't eather. So, I am a little concerned about the Fairy-types but I don't think they will become aggressive toward Dragon-types. Life use to be easier when only one type was strong against Dragon-types. I don't think you have to worry either. The majority of Fairy-types are friendly.

Blaze: Wait, what's this? *Grabs paper under My chair and skims it.*

Me: I found my End Portal. Now where's my phone. *Phone Rings* There you are. Get in my End Portal. *Grabs phone and puts in End Portal.* So, how far have you gotten?

Blaze: We have answered the two questions and I found this paper under your chair.

Me: Oh! Gime. *Grabs paper* Did you read it?

Blaze: I skimed it.

Me: K. I need to talk to you for a bit. Alone.

Blaze: Ok.

**Me and Blaze walk off set.**

Me: Ok, this is a dare submitted by Nair. Dragoon can't know about this. I haven't even told Cody about it. Speaking of which. *Walks back to set*

Hey Cody we need to talk to you.

Cody: Ok? *Follows Me off set*

Me: Ok. Read this Cody

Cody: **Don't let Dragoon know about this dare till after Cody's done it? **Should I be concerned?

Me: Just keep reading.

Cody: Cody - Act like a fairy-type trying towards Dragoon. Who is this from?

Me: Nair.

Cody: Ok, so, how am I going to act like a fairy when I don't even look like one?

Me: I got that covered. *Grabs giant Florges costume*

Cody: O_O

Me: *Chuckle* Help me get this on him Blaze.

Blaze: *Chuckle* Ok

_~La fast forward~_

Cody: *Muffled* Its itchy in here and I look like a girl.

Blaze: Well, all Florgess are girls.

Cody: *Muffled* Oh come on!

Me: Now get out there and scare the crap out of Dragoon.

**Cody walks cautiously while Me and Blaze try our best to hide our laughs. Cody starts walking toward Dragoon.**

Cody: *Muffled* Roar

Dragoon: AHHHH! FAIRY-TYPE! *Try's to jump backward out of chair but hits wall*

Lapras: I'm so confused.

**Cody gets closer**

Cody: *Muffled* Roar

Dragoon: AHHHH! *Uses Dragon Tail*

**Me and Blaze are watching from off set when Cody is flung into a wall. Me and Blaze burst out laughing.**

Me: *Laughing* Thank Allah for that dare!

Cody: *Muffled* I'm in so much pain right now

Dragoon: Oh My God! Cody, I'm so sorry! *Runs up to Cody*

Cody: *Muffled* I'm fine. *Try's to get up* Oh! No! I'm not fine! So much pain!

Me: *Laughing* Don't worry I got Nurse Joy coming soon.

Blaze: *Laughing* What happened to your phone?

_~In another universe~_

**Mine Craft: End**

Enderman 1: I think Bill might be going crazy.

Enderman 2: What makes you think that?

Enderman 1: He's wearing a top hat and a purple tie.

Bill: Why is it always so dark in the End? It needs to be brighter. *Phone falls on head and knocks off hat* My hat. Hey, what's this. *Grabs Phone* Why is it so round? Just another thing to add to the pile. I should probably get some diamond blocks *Teleports to Steve's house* Here we go. *Grabs diamond block and teleports back to End*

Steve: ENDERMAAAAAAAAN!

_~Back to our universe~_

Me: It gets sent to the Mine Craft universe. That's all the time we have for today. If you would like to talk to me my Steam name is Ashigaru. It might change to Charmander or Ronin. I also have a YouTube account or you can PM me. Good night, good morning, good afternoon, and have a good time.


	7. Episode 6: Weird Episode

Me: Welcome back to The Dragon Talk Show. Lately, we haven't been doing so well. So, I asked some of our viewers to give us some questions and dares. Special thanks to Sage A. Willow and The Creature Of Night. Oh, also, Flame's real name was Blaze. I changed all the Flames to Blaze in the last chapter.

Blaze: You mean you forgot my name?

Me: It has been four years since I played Heart Gold. Hey. How did you get my End Portal?

Blaze: *Opens End Portal* In.

Me: Ok. *Enters End* Oh hey Bill.

Bill: Hey Red. *End Portal closes*

Blaze: Ok. Now that that's over. Does any one have his questions and dares?

Cody/Dragoon/Lapras: Nope.

Blaze: Crap. Oh! I just remembered something. Red has some Pokémon from Platinum. Maybe we can call them.

**A ringing noise and FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU Is heard coming from the closed End Portal.**

Blaze *Pulls phone from out of no where* Who to call, Who to call. I know! Nova. (She's my Infernape form Platinum) *Noises that indicate buttons being pressed*

Nova: Hello?

Blaze: Hey, its Blaze.

Nova: Oh hey Blaze. How you been?

Blaze: Good. Hey, are you at Red's house?

Nova: Who the hell is Red?

Blaze: The guy that chose you as his starter in Platinum.

Nova: Oh! You mean-

Blaze: Don't say his name!

Nova: Why?

Blaze: Because we're live right now.

Nova: What do you mean "live"?

Blaze: The Dragon Talk Show.

Nova: Oh yeah.

Blaze: So, I was wondering if you could bring us his computer?

Nova: Shure.

_~Schnellvorlauf. Fast Forward in German~_

*Knock, knock*

Blaze: Coming! *Opens door* Hey Nova.

Nova: Hey Blaze. I got the laptop and I brought a friend. This is Vapor. He's Red's Vaporeon

Vapor: Hi.

Blaze: Hey. Come on in. Ok. now let me see that laptop. Oh crap. password. Ummmmm. pokemon1234. Nope. Waffles77777. Nope. Morgan Freeman. Seriously? Morgan Freeman is his password? *Face Palm* Ok. Here we go. First question.

**Sage A. Willow **

**For all Pokemon involved. What level were you guys when you all were caught? And what level are you guys now?**

Cody/Blaze/Nova: Level 1

Lapras: Level 30 and I'm level 58 now.

Dragoon: Level 40 and I'm now level 55.

Blaze: I'm level 71 now.

Cody: I'm 69.

Nova: 46.

Vapor: I was 20 now I'm 34.

Lapras: Next question.

**The Creature Of Night: Hello, i think it is too bad, that the darez haven't been rolling in! WE need more of this! Especially of the pairing! Please do tell them that they are a cute couple! Anyways, I have a question. Cody, what do you think about mega-evolution? Would you like to mega evolve and which mega-charizard would you choose, if you were able to? Also, Dragoon. What do you think about your species not being able to mega-evolve yet? I would also like to now if you would think Cody would look cute as an further evolved version of himself? That's it for now . I am gonna try to come up with some new questions and darez ASAP! Good work as always and please continue ;)**

Cody: I'm not so sure about Mega-evolution. I wouldn't really want to but if I had to choose one it would be Y version. It's just looks better to me.

Dragoon: I like Y version too. Its slicker. I think you would look cute in Y Cody. Now, about Mega-Evo. I'm sorta sad that Dragonites can't do it. I wonder what it would look like.

Blaze: We can just use Google images to see some fan art.

Dragoon: Ok.

Blaze: *Pushing of Buttons* Ok. These look really cool.

Dragoon: Yeah they do. Scroll down some.

Dragoon/Blaze: OH GOD WHY?! *Covers eyes*

Nova: What?

Vapor: Let me see. WHY!? *Covers eyes*

Nova: What!? Let me see! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

**Me and Bill Teleport in.**

Me: Thanks Bill.

Bill: No problem. *Teleports out*

Me: So, what have you guys been up to? Why is my laptop here and what is that on it?

Blaze: NONONONONONONONONO DON"T LOOK!

Me: Hvorfor fanden er der porno på min laptop?! (Danish)

Blaze: SORRY SORRY SORRY!

Me:Hvad fanden!

Blaze: I DON"T KNOW WHAT YOU"RE SAYING!

Me:Hvordan skal jeg få det ud af min historie!

Blaze: SPEEK ENGLISH!

Me: Vas te faire encule! Je vais te botter le cul!

Blaze: WHY ARE YOU SPEAKING FRENCH!?

Nova: I think the more important question is, why do you and Vapor have a pink thing coming out of your crotch?

Me: Gott, warum? Es ist wie sechs Episoden war und drei Menschen haben bereits eine Erektion gehabt!

Lapras: Now you speak German?

Blaze/Vapor: AHHHHHHHHH!

**Blaze and Vapor run to the bathroom covering there crotches. Blaze runs into the girls room.**

Nurse Joy: AHHHHHHHHH!

**Blaze runs into the boys room**

Cody: Where did you learn to speak all these different languages?

Me: Ich habe keine Ahnung!

Cody: I'm going to go check on them.

**Cody goes to check on Blaze and Vapor whilst I say things in various languages.**

Cody: *Knocks on door* You guys ok?

Blaze/Vapor: NO!

Cody: Ach, ok you didn't have to shout. Wait a second. Last time I went in there, there weren't any stalls.

Vapor: We're facing away from each other.

Cody: Ok? I'm going to give you a min.

**Cody walks back to the set. I'm still talking in various different languages.**

Me: Hvor lærte jeg disse språkene?! (Norwegian)

Cody: I think you should go see Nurse Joy.

Me: Хорошо (Russian)

Cody: So, what was on that computer?

Nova: Some dude drew a Charizard banging a Dragonite.

Cody/Dragoon/Lapras: O_O

Nova: Once something gets on the internet, someone will have drawn porn of it. I must say, it was pretty well drawn.

Cody/Dragoon/Lapras: Why would you say that!?

Nova: Because. *Epic win face*

**This has been a very strange episode of The Dragon Talk Show. I don't know what happened... BYE, HAVE A BEAUTIFUL TIME! *EPIC WIN FACE***


	8. READ! SOME WHAT IMPORTANT 1

This is NOT an episode, but it is IMPORTANT! So keep reading! I'm baaaaaaack! Did ya miss me? Because I missed you. Not really, but I did. Any way, after four weeks of using a console and a DS, I can use my computer. It was actually fun. I'll give you the deets in a four part episode of The Dragon Talk Show, which I'm working on, but having a hard time because I lost the writing mood in the third week. Lots of complications that might be explained. In the mean time, I'll be playing the various games I have on my busted-ass computer, and soon I'll be getting recording equipment so you can see me be awesome or suck. Again, if you want to talk, just PM me or contact me on steam or YouTube because I have a channel. I'm just realizing this now, but my electronic music is actually keeping me going. One more reason to like electronic music! I've deleted a large portion of my inbox because I don't feel like dealing with the past. So, if you have sent me a dare or question you'll have to resend it. Good night, good morning, good afternoon, ALL PRAISE ALLAH, FML, and have a good time. Steam name: Ashigaru 


End file.
